A Wonderful Moment
by Fire of Snow
Summary: Hinata finds out how love can hurt and how it heals. KibaHinata one shot.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters that are in the show. This is a one-shot featuring Kiba/Hinata. Please do not leave nasty comments about how much you hate the couple. Thank you! Enjoy:)

**A Wonderful Moment**

It was a beautiful sunny afternoon. Kiba and Akamaru were training against Shino and his bugs in a somewhat friendly manner. Surrounding them, on all sides, were tall, dark green pine trees. They were training in a small field that only had inch high deep green grass sticking out of the ground and the ground was smooth with no hills.

"Okay, Akamaru, are you ready?" Kiba asked his loyal companion when they stood side by side, facing Shino and Shino's cloud of bugs that were surrounding Shino. They were only working on combat skills, but Kiba was tempted to use Gatsuuga on Shino. Akamaru barked happily in response as he playfully growled at Shino. Shino suddenly made a gesture towards Kiba with his right hand and that caused the bugs to fly directly at Akamaru, at Shino's command. Kiba silently wished good luck to Akamaru as he took out his kunai and ran swiftly at Shino. In a swift motion, Shino took out his own kunai and blocked Kiba's attack with it. Both kunais collided, causing Kiba to fly to the ground backwards. Shino jumped on Kiba's legs, pinning him down to the ground. Both of Shino's arms were pinning Kiba down as well.

"You can't always rely on Akamaru." Shino stated with no emotion in his tone. Kiba grunted in exasperation.

"I know that!" Kiba spat angrily. For a moment he glanced at Akamaru to his left and saw the small puppy chasing the bugs in circles while trying the bite them. Kiba couldn't blame Akamaru for not really taking the training to heart, Shino was their friend, but Kiba felt slightly annoyed at Akamaru for not giving it his all.

"Then why did you take such a foolish step towards me?" Shino asked mater of fact. Kiba looked back at Shino with fire igniting in his eyes.

"Get off me!" Kiba growled. He wasn't in any mood to argue with Shino at the moment. At the word, Shino in a smooth motion got off Kiba and waved with his left hand for his bugs to come back to him. The bugs flew at Shino in a black cloud and went in any opening that they could find so they could get to his body. Kiba stood up, while watching Shino walk to the left side of the woods. When Shino was out of sight, Kiba bent down with his hands extended in front of him, Akamaru ran up to his master's arms. Kiba's knees were almost touching the ground when he bent them. Kiba carefully grabbed the puppy and put him in his coat, under Kiba's neck. He felt so angry with himself for getting distracted so easily. He was thinking about Hinata the whole time he was training against Shino. He knew Hinata had a crush on Naruto, because why else would she be fainting and blushing around him? He wanted to hurt Naruto for neglecting Hinata, when the girl cared so deeply for him and yet Naruto only showed feelings for Hinata as a friend. Kiba began walking forward through the woods, deep in his thoughts. For a few minutes into his walking, he heard a faint crying sound, that seemed to be coming from a girl. Kiba stopped suddenly and listened more vigilantly to the sound. _"It sounds like Hinata!"_ Akamaru whimpered in a sympathetic manner. Kiba suddenly began running at full speed towards the sound. He could feel the wind comb through his hair as he accelerated towards the spot. To his dismay, he saw Hinata hugging her knees against her chest with her head down. His heart was pounding hard against his chest as he ran towards the troubled girl. He was in a clearing and could see Hinata very clearly. The sun shone down on her fragile figure through the trees that hung over her. Kiba stopped running instantaneously when he was within speaking distance of her. She continued to cry and didn't seem to notice Kiba's presence. Akamaru jumped out of Kiba's coat and sat right in front of Hinata as if he was waiting for his master to make a move. Akamaru was facing Hinata with his back to Kiba. Kiba smiled at Akamaru for a split second for not barking at her. Without hesitation, his face returned to his solemn concerned look. He felt glad that the puppy seemed to sense what was going on. Kiba paced forward and gently sat down next to Hinata. Hinata lifted her head and saw Kiba looking at her. She looked at bit stunned as she looked Kiba in the eyes. Kiba's insides began to cave in when he saw the pain in her eyes.

"K-Kiba-k-kun," Hinata stammered as she looked down at her hands that rested on her knees.

"Hinata-chan, what's wrong? What happened?" Kiba asked. He couldn't hide the concern and the need-to-know from his voice.

"I-I-It's N-Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered while blushing through her tear stained cheeks at the thought of Naruto.

"He doesn't love you?" Kiba asked in a sympathetic and considerate tone. Hinata's white, pale eyes got huge when he said that. She nodded and almost suddenly began to tear up again. Kiba turned his body towards her, extended both of his arms and wrapped them in a protective manner around her, causing the couple to scoot together. She let him hold her and leaned her body sideways against his chest. Kiba felt like he could defeat Orochimaru now when he held Hinata in his arms and at the same time killing Naruto. He decided it was best to ask her what Naruto did, for her and himself to discover the truth. Hinata turned her chest and face towards Kiba and then gave him a full hug with her chin resting on his right shoulder. Kiba wanted this peaceful moment to last forever. He sniffed her lavender colored hair and in took her sweet scent of cherry's ripening in the early summer. He was almost lost within his own passion for the girl he was holding to ask the question he was longing to ask.

"Hinata, how did you find out about Naruto?" Hinata tensed up like she was going to rebel, but instead, she gave in.

"I-I overheard N-Naruto-kun talking to Shikamaru-kun an-and Naruto-kun asked Shikamaru-kun for tips on how to ask Sakura-san out on a d-date. Shikamaru-kun gave h-him th-the tip and then he a-asked h-him h-how he fe-felt a-about m-me." Kiba's face harden slightly as he thought of multiple ways to confront Naruto, but waited patiently for her to finish.

"N-Naruto-kun s-said th-that 'I-I am a nice qu-quiet, we-weird, g-girl, b-but n-nothing m-more' and th-then I ran he-here. T-the next t-thing I k-knew, y-you came here." Her voice was filled with anguish and at the tone of her voice, Kiba held Hinata more securely then before. He rubbed her back warmly, in a circler, constant pattern at an attempt to try to calm her down. Kiba could feel his heart breaking at the thought of her being this deeply sad and hurt. _"Naruto doesn't deserve Hinata. She deserves someone who sees her for who she truly is... She deserves... me," _Kiba thought quietly. He knew he really did have feelings for Hinata, but he didn't care. She did deserve someone who actually cared for her.

"Hinata-chan, I'm always here for you, when you need me. Don't feel scared to talk to me," Kiba whispered in an affectionate way in Hinata's ear. For a moment, he almost kissed her on the cheek, but he held back in fear she'd be offended by his sudden action.

"Kiba-kun, thank you," Hinata smiled as she pressed her cheek against Kiba's. Kiba's whole face turned as red as a rose as he smiled awkwardly.

"No problem, no problem at all."

**This is a one shot. I'm sorry, but maybe I'll write another story featuring the couple when this new semester calms down. I just wrote this all in one day because I found some time today. By the way, did I spell Gatsuuga right? I wasn't really sure, thank you!** **I hope you guys liked it! Please tell me what you think and thank you again!**

**Sincerely,**

**CatGirl R and S Fan**


End file.
